Cure for Loneliness
by Love the Omni
Summary: Link spends most of his time adventuring alone. Sometimes he needs a little fix to cure that loneliness. Link/Group of Random Men PWP WARNING NSFW SERIOUSLY 18plus only PWP Why did I even write this


**Cure for Loneliness**

Summary: Link spends most of his time adventuring alone. Sometimes he needs a little fix to cure that loneliness. PWP WARNING Link/Group of Random Men NSFW SERIOUSLY 18+ only PWP

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, the characters, or any of that, all right? I'm sure you're quite aware of that.

Warning: THIS IS PORN WITHOUT PLOT. DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T OKAY WITH THAT. This is seriously the dirtiest thing I've ever written. Basically, if you're against Link getting gang-banged by a bunch of men then just leave.

I can't believe I even wrote this. This is seriously just the result of me being too horny while playing too much Legend of Zelda. I am not ashamed of writing this. I regret nothing. Just be warned.

In truth, though, even though it's shameless porn, I did try hard to improve my lemon-writing skills using synonyms and new words and all that. So I hope you enjoy anyway. Haha

* * *

No one ever asked Link what it was like to be him. The truth was, being the Hero of Legend wasn't all it was brought up to be. He spent all his time traveling around the land of Hyrule helping others, but no one really took the time to help him for a change. He traveled the land all by himself, and most of the time, it was actually really lonely.

Link sighed and dismounted Epona, feeling even more alone as his only companion rode off into the distance. As the moon shone overhead, Link walked casually through the streets of the little town. He sighed, tired from his long journey to arrive there.

Even though it was late at night, the town was still quite lively. The town was alight with flickering torches and people clapped as dancers made their way jauntily around the town square. Link smiled at the sight, but instead of heading towards the animated, welcoming sight, he ducked into a dark alleyway.

Where he intended to go that night was not for the eyes of ordinary people.

Over the years of his many adventures, Link had developed a method to cure his loneliness, though he wasn't too proud of it. Sometimes it almost seemed like an addiction.

Link stopped at a door with no sign on it and knocked on it rhythmically. There was nothing particularly significant about the place at all. It was dark and quiet.

Finally, a small hole opened up in the door and a man's eye peeked through.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked. Link didn't reply, but the man raised his eyebrows when he saw him.

"Oh, back again, I see?" the man chuckled. "Well, alright then." He opened the door and let Link step inside.

Behind the door was a tavern. The place was full enough, but it was very different and peculiar when compared to other taverns in the town.

There were no women.

As Link stepped in, several of the men eyed him curiously. Some even eyed him hungrily.

However, he walked past all of them, not looking at a single one. He walked directly to a door at the back of the establishment and once again knocked in a certain rhythm.

The door didn't open. Instead, a responding rhythmic knock answered him. Link grinned and walked in quickly.

He'd had enough anticipation. He was getting excited.

He walked into what looked like a bedroom. There were several men standing around in the room, all of them naked.

However, the nudity of the men was not the most shocking part of what this room held. On the bed directly in front of Link sat a boy groaning in pleasure and bouncing on the cock of another, darker-skinned man.

Link watched in silence as the other men did. He stood, transfixed by the sight before him. His pants grew tighter. His breathing grew ragged.

The groaning boy screamed in ecstasy. "Oh god. Fuck me! Harder! I'm a dirty boy!" he exclaimed with a giggle as the man below him pistoned in and out of his ass. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

Many of the uninvolved men around the room grunted and jerked themselves off at the sight.

Suddenly, just as the screaming boy had predicted, white semen squirted out of his cock, quickly followed by the ejaculation of his companion deep inside of him. The boy whimpered in delight, fucking himself on the dick inside of him a few more times before finally collapsing and sighing in relief.

The boy laid there, sighing contently as a few of the others finally walked closer to the bed and sprayed their seed all over his face and stomach.

After a few minutes of recuperation, the boy slipped his clothes back on and left the room.

Now everyone's attention was on Link.

"Well, well, well," said the biggest man in the room. "I've heard about you." Link blushed. He hadn't realized that he had a reputation.

"So what'll it be tonight?" asked the dark-skinned man who had just fucked the boy before. "The usual?" he said with a snicker.

Link nodded shyly, which caused several of the others to laugh too.

"Look at him, so cute and innocent," one of the men mocked. "Who would have thought this cute little boy here would be so addicted to cock, huh?"

"Let me use him first," said a man in the corner with tattoos covering his body.

"As long as I get to later," said a muscled man who was the biggest of all the men in the room.

"Don't worry," laughed the dark-skinned man. "Everyone will get a turn. Everyone always does with _him_."

Link unbuckled his sword holster and set aside his items and weapons. He began to lift up his green tunic, but he was interrupted.

"Keep that on for now," one of the men ordered. "It'll be hot."

The tattooed man chuckled. "Yeah," he remarked, walking up from behind Link and wrapping his arms around him, unbuckling his belt. "All that needs to be off for me to fuck you are these right here." Link's tight white pants were yanked to the ground.

Link gulped and shivered with lust, feeling everyone's eyes on him and his exposed erection. The tattooed man didn't bother pulling off Link's pants completely. He just pushed Link forward until the blonde was bent over the bed, ass up and exposed for all to see.

A man sitting on the bed in front of Link leaned over and kissed him. Link kissed back passionately, the wet smacking noises and exchange of saliva turning on everyone in the room.

The man in front of Link pulled back from the kiss, replacing his tongue with two fingers that he shoved in Link's mouth. Link accepted the fingers greedily, sucking on them and getting them nice and thick with his saliva. He became aware of the man behind him running his hands down his back and over his ass. He bucked backwards needily.

"So eager," the tattooed man chuckled. "Look at him, guys. We've barely done anything yet and he's writhing for it."

"I told you he loves cock," the dark-skinned man said.

Link groaned as the man in front of him removed the fingers from his mouth and slid them lower and behind him. He bucked and whimpered impatiently as one of the fingers slipped inside of him.

"He's tighter than I expected," the man commented, moving his fingers in and out of Link's ass, stretching it in preparation for what was to come.

"Yeah, he's a tight little slut, all right," the dark-skinned man nodded with a smirk.

Someone handed lube to the man sitting in front of Link. The man removed his fingers and poured a huge glob of lube on them before shoving them back inside of Link's hole.

Link whined impatiently.

"Oh?" laughed the man with the tattoos. "You want me to put it in _already_? So impatient." As the fingers previously violating Link slid out, he positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance to take their place. "Very well then. Here's your reward."

Link was practically screaming in ecstasy as the man slid in. He hadn't been prepared enough to get rid of all the pain, but the pleasure was so intense that he didn't care. He whimpered in delight.

"Look at that look in his eyes," the biggest man in the room said with his voice full of lust. "He really _loves_ cock."

Link just moaned in response, completely overtaken by the feeling of being fucked by the man behind him. The tattooed man held on to Link's hips for support, and soon he was moving back and forth, in and out, driving Link mad with pleasure.

"Hey you can't have all the fun, I'm the one who stretched him out," the man in front of Link complained. Link hadn't been paying attention, but soon he felt the man's penis hitting him in the face. "Open up! I'm gonna fuck your mouth raw!"

Link's gasps and groans were stifled when the man in front of him shoved his dick into his mouth. Link grunted in surprise at the sudden action and almost choked, but he quickly recovered and relaxed his throat.

"Oh god!" the man cried. "This boy is such a good cocksucker!" He pounded into Link's warm mouth faster, roughly grabbing his hair and forcing the blonde's mouth back and forth around his dick.

Link sucked and moved his tongue hungrily over it until the man couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna cum!" the man exclaimed suddenly. The cock in Link's throat twitched and swelled. Link swallowed as much as he could, but sticky white semen still dribbled down his chin.

"You idiot," exclaimed the man inside of Link, still pumping in and out of the hero's tiny asshole, "you came too quickly!"

The man in front of Link looked ashamed and moved out of the way for the dark-skinned man to take his place. "Sorry," he said. "This guy's just really good with his tongue…"

Link's mouth was already open and waiting for the next cock. He panted eagerly like a dog. His whole body rocked with the force of the thrusts from the man behind him.

"You can't wait for this, can you?" the dark-skinned man asked him teasingly, waving his cock just out of Link's reach. "What a little cockslut. You _need_ my dick, don't you?"

Link just stuck his tongue out and groaned desperately in response. The man with dark skin laughed. "Here you go, you whore," he said, finally shoving his dick into Link's mouth. Link moaned happily as he was filled from both ends once again.

Then, suddenly, his eyes squeezed shut and he screamed as the man inside him directly hit his prostate, diverting his attention from the man in front of him.

"That's it," the man behind him cried. "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah." Link's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pace increased and his ass was pounded even harder than before. "You have such a lewd body, you hot little cockslut. You _love_ that, don't you? Don't you?" Link moaned in agreement and shook his hips back onto the cock behind him. It didn't take long for the man's body to tense up, pumping a sticky load of cum inside of Link's used hole.

Link shuddered in delight, the feeling of someone cumming inside of him sending him over the edge as well. His knees buckled, unable to handle the pleasure and stay bent over the bed at the same time. He collapsed onto the bed, the cock slipping from his mouth.

Link didn't have any time to recover from his orgasm before the brown-skinned man sitting in front of him shoved his cock against his face once again.

"Hey, did I _say_ you could forget about me?" Link was still dazed and high on the waves of pleasure, but he instinctively opened his mouth at the man's voice. He winced as the man behind him pulled out. "Yeah that's right. I thought so. Here's your treat, you little whore," the man said, finally giving him the object of his desire.

Link expertly licked the cock and balls before him while the muscled man finally moved over to where Link was on the bed. The man pushed Link around onto his side and held up one of his legs. The dark-skinned man's dick was only out of Link's mouth for a second before Link hungrily forced it back in again.

Without any warning or preparation, the big man pushed inside of Link's tight asshole, buried to the hilt. Link cried out in desire, his mouth full. All his holes were full. All he could do was groan in pleasure and writhe as the two men used him.

Then Link felt another cock against his hand. He shivered and grabbed it, pumping it in the same rhythm that the man inside him was thrusting. Then there was another cock against his other hand. Link jerked both cocks in each hand furiously.

The room filled with obscene noises as the four men fucked Link and a crowd of other men watched and beat their aching cocks. Link's breath hitched and he ejaculated for the second time that night.

"You're so tight, fuck," grunted the man with muscles, his dick embedded in Link's ass. His testicles swung against Link's with every thrust. The pace began to get faster and harder. Even though Link was soft from ejaculating recently, he was still blissfully panting for more.

"He's still aching for it," one man in the crowd commented. "I've never seen such an eager little cockslut before. I've gotta fuck him next!"

As soon as the muscled man's cum filled Link to the brim, the next man was already turning Link over and mounting him from behind. He pushed inside so quickly that Link shouted in protest to the force of the intrusion.

"Sorry, sorry," the man laughed apologetically. He began thrusting faster and faster, more quickly than anyone had fucked Link that night. Link's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned in absolute happiness as he was rutted like an animal, getting fucked in and out, in and out. The man hit his prostate over and over. Link screamed in bliss.

"I'm gonna fill you with my jizz, boy!" the man warned him. It didn't take long for both of them to cum.

"Here…" He pulled out and picked Link up off the bed as if he weighed nothing.

"He should take more of his clothes off before they get all dirty," a man commented. Link couldn't tell who said it. All the men were starting to look the same to Link now.

"Too late," another man in the crowd laughed. They were right. Spunk was already all over Link's green tunic.

"Just leave it on," yet another man in the crowd complained. "Can't you see he's still eager for more dick? Give it to the poor boy!"

"Then someone get on the bed," ordered the man holding Link. Another man in the crowd eagerly lay down on the bed. The man holding Link set the blonde boy down again right on top of him. "I've got a great idea. Let's double team him!"

Everyone in the room cheered. Link blushed.

"What do you think, boy? Can you handle two cocks inside that tiny hole of yours at once?"

Link was silent for a second, before leaning over and using his hands to spread his ass cheeks further apart in response. The crowd laughed.

"I knew he wouldn't say no," laughed the man with dark skin.

Link sat down on the man below him. The man's lubed penis pushed inside of Link, filling him up. Link whimpered and leaned over, giving the man behind him room to push inside of him as well. He wiggled his ass as an invitation for more.

The man behind Link laughed and spanked Link's squirming butt playfully. "You're so needy," he complained. "Hold on a second or I'll hurt you." The man grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed a bunch of it over his cock.

Link jerked erratically and cried out as both men tried to push inside of him. The boy's little ass was almost too small for them to fit, but after a few minutes of trying, they both managed to fit inside.

"Oh shit, this is the best," cried the man below Link. "You're so tight and warm, you little twink. Fuck!"

Both of the men inside of Link slowly began to fuck him at the same pace. Link's ass clenched around their cocks eagerly.

"I think he wants us to go faster," the man behind him said with a smirk.

Link writhed and moaned in pleasure as the two men pounded inside of him faster and faster. His brain refused to work anymore. All that he could feel were the dicks inside of him moving in and out, up and down. In and out, up and down.

The pace became erratic and both men inside of Link began to thrust inside when the other was pulling out. Link was constantly full. He yelled and groaned lustily in approval.

Link screamed as the two cocks inside him deliciously and tortuously rubbed against his prostate. Another man held his penis out for Link to suck. Link stuck out his tongue and gobbled it eagerly. The man grabbed the adventurer's head and forced his cock into his mouth.

Before long, even Link's hands were occupied again and he was servicing five men at once. The blonde boy couldn't even think as he came over and over again.

In and out. Up and down. In and out. Up and down.

Link lost track of time. He had no idea how many times he came or how many men fucked him that night. He was sometimes vaguely aware of the door to the room opening and closing. Men came and left. Some just jacked off and watched, but most participated.

Sometimes Link would regain coherence and wonder how he'd ended up getting fucked into the wall, the man inside him easily holding up his light little body by his legs; or later, he had no idea how he'd ended up back on the bed, his head banging against the headboard.

All that Link knew was he was being used over and over, and he loved every second of it.

Link had no idea when he had lost consciousness, but when he woke up again, all the men were gone. He had no idea what time it was.

He looked up and noticed that he was naked. His clothes had been tossed aside all over the room. Link picked them up and slipped them into his pouch, putting on fresh clothes instead. It was a good thing that he had been prepared with a fresh batch of clothes. Otherwise he would've had to go outside covered in semen stains.

Once Link had gotten dressed and checked to see if he had collected all of his items, he sighed contently. It was time for him to continue his journey, but for the time being, he no longer felt lonely.


End file.
